The masked of Zero
by BlackFalx
Summary: A Halkeginia, Louise tente d'invoquer un familier. En temps normal, elle invoquerait un jeune japonais du nom de Saito. Mais dans le cas présent, elle invoque le familier le plus imprévisible et excentrique qui soit. Mais pourquoi il porte un masque, même lorsqu'il dort ?
1. Chapitre 1

Halkeginia, monde de magie et de fantaisie. C'est dans ce monde, ou plutôt dans l'un de ses pays, Tristain, que notre histoire prend place.

À l'académie de magie de Tristain, on y forme les enfants de nobles afin qu'ils puissent devenir des mages compétents. Dans ce monde, seul les nobles peuvent se servir de la magie. Créant de ce fait, une parité entre eux et les roturiers. Notre histoire tourne autour de l'une de ces nobles, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Oui, ce nom est stupidement long, mais bon, c'est les nobles, faut pas essayer de les comprendre.

Louise est une jeune fille de seize ans, de petite taille, et avec la particularité d'avoir les cheveux long de couleur rose. Preuve de sa parenté avec sa mère, qui viendra plus tard dans l'histoire, parce que sinon ça fait trop de d'informations à assimiler dès le début. Notre histoire, donc, commença un beau matin, lorsque tous les élèves de seconde année sont rassemblés dans la cour afin d'officialiser leur titre de mage.

-Chers élèves, j'ai le privilège d'annoncer qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de l'examen d'invocation de vos familier.

Dit un homme au crâne dégarnis avec des lunettes. À l'annonce, les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux, ravi de pouvoir enfin avoir leur familier.

-Je me dois de vous rappeler que votre familier sera votre compagnon, un être qui vous sera éternellement fidèle. Tout grand mage se doit d'avoir un familier.

Ajouta le professeur. Les uns après les autres, les élèves se mirent à utiliser des incantations, et des créatures leur convenant furent invoquées. Parmi ces créatures, nous pouvions en noter certains assez particulier. Tel qu'une salamandre de feu, une taupe géante, un oeil volant ou bien un dragon de couleur bleu.

-Est ce que vous avez tous fini d'invoquer vos familier ?

Demanda le professeur, ravi de voir ses élèves joyeux.

-Non, pas tous. Il reste encore à miss de la Vallière d'invoquer son familier.

S'exclama une fille plus grande que les autres, à la peau mate et au cheveux rouge ardent. Il s'agit de Kirche von Zerbst, l'invocatrice de la salamandre, et rivale de Louise. Après sa déclaration, les autres élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

-Si la Zéro essaie, cela va finir en explosion comme à chaque fois.

-Elle va se rater comme à son habitude.

-Peut elle seulement lancer un sort ?

Furent les paroles des élèves. Louise, en entendant leurs paroles, serra son emprise sur sa baguette, tout en gardant un regard calme.

-Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Pensa Louise.

-N'oublie pas que tu nous a promis d'invoquer un dragon.

Louise fit fi des propos de Kirche, et elle se concentra et formula son incantation.

-Mon esclave, qui existe quelque part dans l'univers !

Les autres élèves présent, se demandaient quel genre d'incantation est-ce.

-Ô familier sacré, beau et fort ! Je te désire et je t'invoque ici du plus profond de mon cœur ! Répond à mon appel.

À peine eut elle finit, qu'une explosion prit place, soufflant les autres élèves qui se trouvaient autour.

-Je savais que ça allait finir ainsi ! S'exclama l'un des élèves.

La fumée de l'explosion était toujours présente, et Louise était sur le point de pleurer.

_-J'ai encore échouée. Pourquoi cela ne doit n'arrive qu'à moi !?_

Pensa-t-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une silhouette derrière la fumée. Cela eut comme effet de la surprendre, et se mit à espérer de nouveau.

-J-j'ai réussie à invoquer un familier.

Se dit la fille au cheveux rose. Derrière elle, une élève plus petite qu'elle, ayant les cheveux bleu ainsi que des lunettes, utilisa un sort de vent pour faire partir le reste de la fumée.

Tous furent surpris en voyant la silhouette, la Zéro aurait réussi à invoquer quelque chose !? Mais leur surprise fut de courte durée, lorsque la fumée disparut pour laisser place à... un humain ?

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

S'exclama Louise en voyant l'être qu'elle avait invoquée. En face d'elle, se tenait un homme de grande taille, habillé d'un sweat-shirt à capuche bleu, dont la capuche possède des petites oreilles de chats, les cheveux de l'homme était d'un bleu électrique, quoique, on dirait plutôt une perruque. Son pantalon était noir, et sa veste laissait entre apercevoir un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une musculature de nageur. Mais le détail le plus troublant, restait le masque blanc souriant, possédant une fissure partant de l'arcade sourcilière droite à la mâchoire inférieure gauche, cachant son visage. Finalement, il se tenait debout, un bol en céramique blanc entre les mains avec une cuillère en argent. Du lait dans le bol, avec des biscuits colorés trempant dedans.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux devant la scène. Normalement ils en riraient, mais la scène était si inédite qu'ils ne surent rien dire. L'homme amena sa cuillère au niveau de la bouche de son masque, et croqua les biscuits colorés, tout en les regardant, fixement, sans bouger quoi que ce soit d'autres. Et il refit le même geste, laissant comme seul sons dans la cour, les biscuits qu'il croquait derrière son masque.

Le professeur, surpris par la scène, fut le premier à se reprendre.

-Excusez-

-*Crunch*, fit l'étranger en amenant une nouvelle fois sa cuillère à son masque.

-Exc-

-*Crunch*

-Excus-

-*Crunch*

-Excusez-

-*Crunch*

-Excusez-moi ! Puis je prendre la parole ?!

S'exclama le professeur, énervé du comportement de l'étranger, qui lui répondit en mangeant de nouveau.

Le professeur, Jean Colbert, est connu pour sa patience et son calme, mais cet étranger l'énerver sérieusement.

-Pouvez-vous m'écouter un inst-

S'exclama-t-il, mais l'homme masqué le coupa.

-Ssh. Il m'est possible de finir mon petit-déj en paix ? J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Répondit il, en mangeant de nouveau ses biscuits colorés. À ce moment, les élèves se posaient encore pas mal de questions quant à ce type, mais un détail les surpris. Il savait parler leur langue ? Le concerné amena de nouveau sa cuillère, mâcha ses biscuits, et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus dans son bol. Puis il but le lait, toujours à travers son masque. Le silence resta, puis le mec bizarre passa son bol et la cuillère derrière son dos, qui avaient disparu au moment où il montra ses mains.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait... qu'est ce que je fiche ici, bordel !?

S'exclama le masqué, surprenant son public, surpris par le changement de comportement. Un instant il était calme, la suivante, il ne l'était plus.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas encore était isekaié dans un autre monde, pour encore le sauver. J'avais dit que je prenais une pause, mais non, voilà que je me retrouve dans un autre monde avec des gamins habillés à la Harry Potter, avec un type dégarni leur servant de professeur. Et puis c'est quoi ces bestioles, et pourquoi il y a un dragon ?!

Dit il en pointant le dragon qu'avait invoquée la fille au cheveux bleu. Si les élèves le trouvaient intimidant au début à cause de son apparence, là ils trouvaient qu'il perdait toute crédibilité.

Le professeur Colbert toussa un instant pour amener l'attention sur lui, puis se retourna vers Louise.

-Miss de la Vallière, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de conclure le pacte.

A ces mots, la fille au cheveux rose le regarda comme il était fou. Peut être qu'il est ?

-Professeur, je vous en prie, laissez moi refaire le rituel. Il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit… ça, mon familier.

-Je suis désolé miss de la Vallière, mais le rituel est sacré et l'on ne peut le retenter.

-Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un invoquant un humain.

Dit elle, n'étant toutefois pas certaine de la nature de l'être qu'elle a invoquée.

-Miss de la Vallière, je vous prierai de mettre fin au rituel. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez renvoyée.

Annonça Colbert, même s'il n'était pas sûr de lui quant à faire de ce type masqué, le familier de la troisième fille de l'illustre famille de la Vallière.

Louise regarda un instant le masqué, pour le voir discuter dans le vide.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas toucher ce truc vert, mais non, monsieur voulait voir si j'étais pas une lopette. Et maintenant, regarde où l'on est. J'te jure que lorsqu'on rentre, j'appliquerai la punition six-cent soixante six.

L'invoqué regarda Louise, puis lui demanda.

-Tu veux quelque chose, la loli ?

Autant dire que cela énerva notre protagoniste.

-Soit honoré, certains seraient prêt à tuer pour ce droit.

La fille plaça un coup de pied dans la rotule droite du masqué, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire baisser au sol. Louise regarde une seconde ce type, et se demanda comment pouvait elle conclure le rituel, le masque l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de le retirer, mais le gars l'en empêcher. Alors elle se ravisa et l'embrassa à travers le masque. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle pu entre-apercevoir, à travers les fentes du masque, les yeux dorés de son familier. Pendant un instant, ses yeux lui rappelaient ceux d'un loup.

-Est ce que tu viens de m'embrasser à l'instant, sans mon consentement ?

-Heu...oui ?

-Vous êtes tous témoins, c'est elle qui a commis le délit, pas moi ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'une gamine, une loli en plus, vient de m'embrasser. Argh, je sens que je vais vomir. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être une femme ayant la vingtaine. Fait chier.

Se lamenta le nouveau familier. Mais ne put continuer, qu'il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa main gauche. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par la douleur. Il se contenta juste de regarder les étranges symboles se former.

-Okay, c'est quoi cette merde ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, gamine ?!

Demanda le masqué, énervé par les événements. Finalement, les autres élèves se mirent à rire.

-C'est ça que la Zéro a invoqué ? Il est ridicule !

-Impossible qu'elle l'ait invoqué. C'est certainement un acteur qu'elle a engagé.

-Vous avez vu comment il est habillé ? C'est certainement un roturier.

-Et ce masque, à tout les coups il le porte parce qu'il est laid là dessous.

Autant dire que Louise était énervé par la situation actuel. Colbert jeta un coup d'œil à la marque sur la main du nouveau familier, ce dernier restant prudent. Ce fut au tour de Louise de reprendre la parole.

-Suis moi familier.

-Non.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-J'ai dit non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te suivre. Je ne suis pas ton larbin. Et pour le moment, j'ai mieux à faire. Donc je te demande, gentiment, de me renvoyer chez moi.

Dit le familier, mais Colbert lui expliqua la situation.

-Il y a un souci, une fois invoqué, vous ne pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Dit le professeur Colbert, tandis que le familier au sweat-shirt le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Okay, c'était sympa deux minutes, mais là ça suffit. Si vous me renvoyez pas chez moi maintenant, je cause un génocide en masse.

Dit il en regardant Colbert droit dans les yeux, le regard promettant de mettre en action ses paroles. Le professeur avait déjà vu des personnes ayant ce regard, mais jamais aussi intense que chez cet individu. Qu'est que de la Vallière a invoquée !?

-J-je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible de vous renvoyer chez vous. Même si nous le souhaitions, jamais auparavant un cas dans lequel un familier demande à être renvoyé chez lui n'a eut lieu.

Le regard doré de l'étranger s'intensifie de plus en plus, mais se calma l'instant suivant.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, on va essayer de voir comment me renvoyer chez moi alors.

Dit il, permettant au professeur de retrouver ses esprits. Même si par le passé, le professeur a dû faire face à des situations similaire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à cet personne. Il en aurait pas eut le temps.

-Bon, puisque tout est au clair, tu te nommes comment la loli ?

Demanda le masqué à Louise.

-Surveille tes paroles, familier. Tu te dois de m'appeler maître.

-T'as vraiment un complexe de supériorité, non ?

-La ferme !

-Oui, oui.

-Quant à ta question, c'est Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.

-C'est plutôt long comme nom. Enfin bon. Dans mon cas, je me nomme... _Lengftha Nylron_.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre. Hello la compagnie, ici BlackFalx. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fic (Être ou ne pas être (Code Lyoko), Harry Potter: Ether), vous devez surpris de voir que je poste une nouvelle histoire après 2 ans d'absence. La raison étant que je manquais d'inspiration. Ce chapitre est particulier. En effet, j'hésite à en faire qu'un one-shot, ou bien écrire une suite pour détailler un peu plus ce OC qu'est Nylron. Mais pour parler de ces origines, disons que c'est un perso que j'ai crée lors d'une partie de RP avec d'autres personnes, décembre 2018. **

**Au départ je n'avais pas beaucoup d'attente pour ce personnage, mais avec les jours de qui défilait, je me suis attaché à ce personnage, dont la mentalité plus que débile que je lui avait donné de base a évolué, et puis je lui ai crée un petit univers. L'idée de cette histoire, m'est venu en lisant d'autre fic, puis j'ai imaginé des scènes où il pourrait apparaître, et l'idée me faisait bien rire. Pour parler de Nylron, sans trop spoilé, il vient d'un univers de Space Opéra qui sera plus détaillé si l'inspiration pour d'autres chapitres me vienne. Dans tout les cas, si je faisais évolué ce personnage dans Familiar Of Zero, il ne faudra certainement pas vous attendre à un pairing. La raison pourra être expliqué dans le futur. Sa relation avec Louise serait l'équivalent du grand frère qui n'arrête pas d'embêter sa petite sœur.**

**Bref, je laisse donc ce chapitre en suspens, et si vous êtes favorable à une suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire. Sur ce, à la prochaine.**

_Petite anecdote, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai posté sur ce site. 2'190 mots. Hé, je me suis amélioré._


	2. Chapitre 2

Quelques heures après le rituel d'invocation, nous retrouvons Louise et le dénommé Nylron dans la chambre de cette dernière. La nuit était tombée, et la fille au cheveux rose était légèrement énervée.

-Pourquoi est ce que parmi toutes les entités de l'univers, je dois tomber sur un humain. En plus qui est bizarre.

-Que veux tu que je te dise, on ne choisit pas ses cadeaux. Quoique, pour Noël on les choisit. Enfin bon… me voilà dans un autre monde de fantaisie avec une loli au cheveux rose hystérique, compensant la taille de sa poitrine par son caractère. C'est noté !

-Je ne suis pas hystérique !

-Par contre tu avoues pour la taille. Hé, hé !

La noble grommela, puis se commença à se déshabiller pour mettre sa robe de nuit.

-Okay, je vais me ballader un moment.

Dit le familier, en pressant le pas vers la porte. Mais il fut interrompu par la loli au cheveux rose.

-Attends une seconde.

-Et merde. Quoi !?

-Mes vêtements, va les laver pour demain.

Le familier regarda les vêtements qui lui ont été lancé, puis Louise, puis les vêtements, puis Louise.

-Heu… il y a pas marqué serviteur, tu sais ?

-*Soupire*, Il n'écoute même pas un ordre simple. Qu'ai je fait pour tomber sur un familier aussi inutile.

Dit elle en soupirant. Quant à Nylron, il avait la même réaction.

-Dans quel pétrin, je me suis embarqué. Plus sérieusement, où suis je ?

-Tu es à l'académie de magie de Tristain.

-Tristain, c'est le nom du pays ?

-Evidemment.

-Mais sur quel continent, quel monde ?

-Halkeginia, évidemment !

-...d'accord. Donc je suis à l'académie de magie du pays de Tristain, pays se trouvant sur le continent d'Halkeginia qui possède le même nom que le monde. Evidemment. Et je suis ici pour être ton familier. Les bestioles qui accompagnent les mages durant leur carrière.

-C'est exact. Aussi, je te demande de pas me parler aussi familièrement !

-D'accord…

C'est alors que Nylron s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Louise.

-À plus !

S'exclama le familier, se précipitant vers la sortie. Louise resta figée un instant, puis la colère s'empara d'elle. Elle dut changer de tenue pour partir à la poursuite de son familier. Sur le chemin, il maudit la malchance qui le frappe.

-Pourquoi des galères comme ça, n'arrive qu'à moi !? Il faut que j'arrive à contacter Yuki, au plus vite ! Ainsi elle pourra venir me récupérer. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à équiper mon Star Crusher d'un détecteur de balise universelle tout juste récemment.

-Par contre, ça t'avait coûté la peau du cul l'installation de ce truc.

Dit une voix grave éthérée.

-Je te le fais pas dire, Spectre.

-Et donc, on fait quoi de la loli et de cette école de tarés d'esclavagiste ?

-D'abord, je vais lancer une balise pour que le Star Crusher vienne nous récupérer. Puis, on avisera !

-Si-je-peux-me-permettre-Hôte, cela-risque-d'être-compliqué-de-s'échapper-de-ces-mages.

Remarqua une voix éthérée plus aiguë que la précédente, parlant un peu comme un robot.

-Je sais, Fantôme. C'est pourquoi il est important pour nous de contacter le vaisseau au plus vite. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Yuki lorsqu'on a disparu. Elle va nous étriper.

-C'est mieux que des dessins Yaoi de nous deux, Nylron.

Dit la voix grave. Par contre, impossible de savoir si c'était une vraie voix, ou bien Nylron qui se parlait à lui même.

-M'en parle pas. Rien que la dernière, j'ai envie d'en pleurer. Pourquoi ç'avait fait le buzz !

-Moi de même, Nylron, moi de même.

Dit le duo (?), en se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Nylron arriva à la fin d'escaliers, et trouva un jeune homme blond, accompagné d'une fille à la chevelure brune. Nylron remarqua que le garçon portait une cape noire, tandis que la fille une cape marron. La fille parlait de soufflés qu'elle savait cuisiner, tandis que le blond lui répondit qu'il souhaitait pouvoir y goûter. Nylron, ayant envie de vomir devant cette scène clichée de romance, tenta de passer en douce derrière la fille du nom de Katie. Mais la discrétion n'est pas son fort.

-Hmm, ne serait ce pas le plébéien invoqué par Louise ?

Demanda le garçon du nom de Guiche. Katie se retourna vers l'homme masqué, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver son choix vestimentaire… particulier.

-Oui, pendant la cérémonie. Même les premières années en ont parlé.

-Je t'avoue que j'étais surpris lorsqu'il est apparu. Mais à tout les coups, c'est Louise qui a engagé un acteur, afin de ne pas se faire renvoyer.

Nylron commençait à partir, mais Guiche l'en empêcha.

-Attends un instant. Un plébéien qui a dérangé un noble, ne devrait il pas s'excuser ?

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir dérangé. Je ne faisais que passer. Aller, tchao les gosses.

Dit le masqué, reprenant sa route, laissant Guiche légèrement énervé par son attitude. C'est alors que Nylron entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et compris qu'il s'agissait de Louise.

-Et merde !

S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa course, tandis que deux secondes après, Louise arriva enfin en bas des escaliers en colimaçon. Elle reprit son souffle, et Guiche lui prévint de la présence du familier. Cette dernière lui demanda de l'aider à l'attraper. En temps normal, Guiche ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais après l'attitude de ce plébéien envers lui, il se donna à cœur joie dans la traque.

Quelques étages plus bas, Nylron vit une fontaine menant vers la sortie. Mais assis à la fontaine, se trouvait Kirche von Zerbste, accompagné d'un jeune homme portant une cape mauve. Se mettant à courir vers la sortie, sa présence interpella le jeune couple.

-Ne serait-ce pas le familier de Louise la nulle…

Demanda le jeune homme à sa compagne.

-Oui, le familier plébéien.

Après quoi, ce fut au tour de Louise d'apparaître, suivie de Guiche et Katie. Elle vit son familier de loin, et se mit à courir en sa direction. Le couple, amusé de la situation, se décida de les suivre.

Une fois dehors, Nylron commença à se rendre à l'endroit où il fut invoqué.

-Nous y voilà !

S'exclama l'homme masqué, avant de passer sa main derrière son dos pour en sortir un cylindre blanc. Nylron planta l'appareil dans le sol. Une fois assuré que balise soit bien planté, un clavier holographique bleu apparut. Sans hésitation, Nylron tappa des boutons holographique, et des symboles apparurent.

-Bonne nouvelle, nous somme toujours dans notre univers. La mauvaise, c'est que cela prendra 'un moment' pour que le Star Crusher arrive ici, même à vitesse maximum. Pourquoi cette planète est elle aussi loin dans la galaxie.

-Un moment ?

-Oui, c'est l'unité utilisé par cette balise. 'Un moment' serait pour dire entre un mois et un an, tandis que 'longtemps' serait environ dix ans.

En écoutant Nylron, la voix grave trouvait le principe très débile.

-C'est quoi ces unités de mesure ! Qui a créé cette balise !?

-Un aplóscortexien, c'était le moins cher.

-...ah oui tout de même. La cinquième ethnie la plus intelligente de l'univers, mais la plus paresseuse et simpliste qui soit. Au moins leur matériels est de bonne qualité.

Dit la voix grave. Nylron appuya sur un autre bouton, et le cylindre devint noir, avant de se propulser loin dans le ciel, sans que personne ne le voie partir. Nylron soupira un instant, mais se retrouva en train de léviter dans les airs.

-Ah, cela leur a pris plus de temps que je pensais.

Dit il simplement, avant d'apercevoir Guiche utiliser une rose pour le faire léviter. Pendant ce temps, Kirche arriva avec son petit ami en rigolant du fait qu'un familier tente de s'enfuir de son maître. Louise regarda son familier, mais fut surprise de le voir aussi calme. En fait, elle vit que les fentes du masque, au niveau des yeux, étaient rivés vers la rose de Guiche, avant que le masqué ne se mette à regarder de nouveau le ciel.

-C'est sympa de pouvoir flotter sans faire le moindre effort… ah, cette planète a deux lunes.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Colbert étudiait les livres de la bibliothèque, et tomba enfin sur une page ayant les même symbole que sur la main gauche de Nylron.

-C'est bien les mêmes symboles. Serait il possible que ce jeune homme soit le Gandalfr ? Je me dois d'en informer le directeur, au plus vite !

* * *

**Finalement, j'avais l'inspiration pour me mettre à écrire ce second chapitre. Pour préciser la relation entre Nylron et Louise, Nylron aime bien embêter Louise, mais de manière affectueuse. Un peu comme un jeu entre les deux. Jamais il ne la blesserait. Si elle venait à être en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour la protéger, et pas parce qu'il est son familier. La raison sera peut être révélée si j'ai l'inspiration pour écrire jusque là. Sur ce à la prochaine.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Après la course-poursuite, Louise et son familier retournèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Une fois arrivé, Louise plaça un collier avec une chaîne autour du cou de Nylron, afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir comme plus tôt.

-C'est nécessaire le collier ? Car je ne crois pas être un chien. Et même moi, je n'en mettrai pas à un animal. Cela risquerait de l'étouffer.

-Après cette fuite, ce collier est tout ce que tu mérites.

Répondit la fille au cheveux rose, tandis qu'elle se déshabille. Nylron se retourna en soupirant.

Il fallait que je tombe sur un loli hystérique et exhibitionniste.

Pensa le familier. Il se retourna pour voir que Louise avait finit de se changer. Cette dernière le fixa un instant, mais surtout regarda le masque de l'homme au sweatshirt bleu.

-Tu ne retires jamais ce masque ?

-Nope.

-T'as pas chaud de le porter toute la journée ?

-Nope.

-Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions de cette manière ?

-Nope.

Louise soupira devant le comportement immature de Nylron.

-Au fait, comment se fait il que tu saches parler le tristain ? Tu n'es évidemment pas de ce pays quand je te vois habillé comme ceci.

Dit elle en espérant une réponse sérieuse de son familier.

-Dans mon cas, c'est toi qui parle ma langue. D'où je viens, on appelle ça, le Basique. Celui qui en a eut l'idée s'est inspiré d'une série de films de science fiction. D'ailleurs ils étaient sympa, même si la prélogie était bof, il y avait de quoi plaire et étendre l'univers. Par contre la postlogie, on l'oublie. Ou bien on accepte qu'elle existe, mais alors va falloir plus faire de suite ! Dans tous les cas, je pense que, il y a fort longtemps, quelqu'un est venu sur cette planète et a transmis le Basique avec les autres langues qui venaient de la même misérable planète d'origine, la terre.

Expliqua-t-il. Pour Louise, tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait aucun sens. Mais un détail l'intriguait.

-Que veux tu dire par 'cette planète' ?

-Ah, tu l'as pas encore compris ? Je viens pas de ce monde. En fait, je viens de l'espace.

Dit Nylron en pointant le ciel via la fenêtre de la chambre de Louise. En entendant ceci, la troisième fille de la famille Vallière regarda son familier comme s'il était fou.

-C'est impossible ! Il est impossible pour des humains de venir du ciel !

-Et pourtant j'en viens.

Dit il avec un ton très sérieux. Louise regarda son familier un moment, puis se dirigea vers son tiroir pour en sortir un fouet.

-Cesse de mentir !

Hurla-t-elle en balançant son fouet en direction du masqué. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, et alors que le coup allait le toucher, le fouet fut dévié de sa trajectoire et Louise lâcha son arme.

-Que vient il de se passer ? Pourquoi mon fouet ne l'a pas toucher ?

Se demanda Louise, surprise de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle entendit un son, et vit que Nylron avait réussi à retirer son collier. Si elle n'était pas assez choquée, elle le fut désormais.

-Louise, je pense que l'on va devoir mettre en place des règles entre nous. Si tu souhaites que je sois ton familier, alors je te demanderai de ne plus utiliser de collier et de fouet sur moi. Je te demanderai aussi d'arrêter de me crier dessus, et que tu t'adresses à moi avec douceur. Et finalement…

Dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, son masque étant à quelque centimètres du visage de Louise.

-Que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme ta bonniche. Je suis ton familier, pour le moment, pas ton esclave.

Expliqua Nylron, ses yeux dorés se plongeant dans ceux roses de Louise. Un détail de plus que remarqua Louise, les yeux de Nylron avait des pupilles qui ressemblait à ceux d'un crocodile. Et était-ce elle, ou bien les yeux de son familier semblait briller de plus en plus ?

-Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-O-oui…

Répondit Louise, beaucoup trop intimidée par le comportement de son familier. Quant à lui, il continua à regarder Louise un moment, puis recula d'un coup.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait… que dirais tu de porter des cosplays !? Ah ah ah !

S'exclama-t-il soudainement, comme si la scène sérieuse qui précédait n'avait jamais eut lieu. Louise fut perplexe devant le comportement de Nylron. Qu'est-ce qu'un cosplay, et pourquoi il rit comme un maniaque ?

-Tu va voir. J'ai des TAS d'idée pour toi. Crois moi Louise, je t'invite dans un monde que tu n'avais jamais vu. Un monde où les hommes et les femmes tomberont à tes pieds.

Dit il avec sérieux, mais avec un ton laissant suggérer de l'excentricité. Si Louise trouvait qu'il avait perdu toute forme de crédibilité, et bien là elle pensait que c'était un cas désespéré.

-Regarde cette tenue, elle t'irait comme un gant !

Dit il en sortant une tenue en cuir SM de nul part. Rectification, c'était un cas perdu depuis le début.

-Ah ah ah ah !

Fit Nylron, tandis que Louise marcha vers le fouet, se baissa et le prit. Elle commença ensuite à tenter de fouetter son familier.

-On avait dit que tu ne sortais plus le fouet !

-Pour un cas comme toi, le fouet est bien trop doux. Et tu l'as dit toi même, cette tenue m'irait comme un gant.

Dit elle en laissant un sourire malsain se former sur son visage. Puis elle commença à tenter de le fouetter de nouveau. N'empêche, il est doué pour esquiver !

-Stop, stop, stop ! Ah, tu vas me blesser !

-C'est ça l'idée !

-C'est la tenue qui te plaît pas, c'est ça ? Si tu veux j'ai une tenue de maid ! Argh, arrête !

Réussit il à dire entre deux esquives. Louise, quant à elle, se mit à rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rit comme ceci. La dernière fois devait remonter à l'époque où elle jouait avec son amie d'enfance.

-Tu vas arrêter !?

Supplia le familier. Louise laissa tomber le fouet, et continua à rire un moment, puis commença à s'endormir. Quant à Nylron, il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-A noter, Louise n'est pas encore prête pour l'univers merveilleux des cosplays.

Le masqué regarda Louise en train de dormir, puis regarda un peu autour de la chambre de son invocatrice. Il trouva des lettres qui lui ont été envoyé de sa soeur, Cattleya, et compris un peu plus le caractère de la loli. Assez étonnamment, il était capable de lire les caractères utilisait par cette langue.

-Hmmm… Alors comme ça, elle essaie d'être une mage, mais chacun de ses sorts en résulte par une explosion. Ce qui lui a valu le surnom de Zéro. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a ce côté hystérique. Elle pense que ma venu est une erreur de sa part, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle même. Mais ne pouvons s'en prendre à elle même, elle tente de libérer sa colère en s'en prenant à moi. Une véritable tsundere en résumé.

-Et que comptes tu faire d'elle ?

Demanda la voix grave éthérée de plus tôt.

-On est coincé dans ce monde, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste à ses côtés pour le moment.

-Je vois. Par contre, t'étais obligé de vouloir la corrompre dans ton monde de cosplays ?

-Mais les cosplays, c'est la vie !

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Je dois déjà supporter un fanatique de costumes, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir une mini version de toi !

-Mais enfin, tu sais bien que les cosplays ne font pas de mal.

-Dois je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois ?

-Il s'est passé quoi il y a trois mois ?

-Il y a trois mois, tu as changé la tenue de tous les sénateurs avec des cosplays de Chung Lee !? On nous a poursuivis sans relâche pendant deux semaines !

-C'est qu'un détail.

Dit le masqué, tandis que la voix pris une inspiration avant de soupirer.

-...pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un tel crétin.

-Dis ce que tu veux, Spectre, mais je te rappel que t'aimais bien quand Angelina en portait.

-Parce que c'était elle qui les portait ! Pas des figures importantes de la galaxie ! Enfin bon, je te demande, Nylron, de ne pas la corrompre avec tes cosplays, okay !?

-Si tu veux.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu vas la poser dans son lit.

-Okay.

Dit Nylron en allant poser Louise dans le lit de cette dernière, mais en profita pour prendre un feutre noire et se mit à dessiner sur le visage de la jeune mage.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

-Nope.

* * *

Bon, bah un troisième chapitre de sortie finalement. Pour le duel avec Guiche, il devrait avoir lieu dans le prochain chapitre ou bien celui d'après. Si vous vous demandez ce que font des cosplays dans cette histoire, sachez que ce sera expliqué très vite. Je vous l'avez dit, j'avais imaginé Nylron très débile lors de sa création quand je faisais cette partie de Rôle Play. Donc ne soyez pas étonné de son excentricité, ça fait partie du personnage. Si vous n'aimez pas, bah c'est votre choix. Juste pour que vous le sachiez, Nylron à plusieurs facettes dans sa personnalité. Au passage, je pense que vous aviez compris qu'il faisait référence à Star Wars lorsqu'il parlait de films.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le soleil se levait en douceur. Cette journée est particulière pour les mages, puisqu'il s'agit de la journée du Void. Oui, en anglais c'est plus classe à le dire. Louise commença à ouvrir ses yeux et vit ses vêtements de prêts. Les marques de feutre noires qu'avait fait Nylron ont été effacé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Nylron dormir, sur le dos, sur le tas de paille qu'elle avait prévu pour son familier. En tout cas, elle pensait que ce serait autre chose qu'un humain lorsqu'elle avait préparée le 'lit'.

Elle le regarda, et se demanda comment il fait pour dormir avec un masque au visage. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du masqué, lentement et doucement, et commença à amener ses mains vers le masque fissuré. Elle avait dans l'intention de le retirer, afin de voir le visage de l'être qu'elle avait invoquée. Elle était sûre d'une chose, il ne pouvait pas être humain avec de tels yeux. Des yeux dorés avec des pupilles de crocodile, cela faisait plus penser à un démon qu'à un humain.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, la tension commençant à prendre le dessus, et tandis qu'elle allait saisir le masque pour le retirer d'un coup, une des mains de Nylron se saisit de son poignet, arrêtant la mage dans son élan. Surprise sur le moment, Louise vérifie si son familier était réveillé. Heureusement pour elle, elle l'entendit ronfler légèrement. Elle fut tout de même surprise de voir que même pendant son sommeil, son familier restait prudent.

Louise tenta de retirer son poignet de la main de Nylron, mais ce dernier la saisissait fortement. Et plus elle se débattait, et plus il refermait son emprise. La douleur commença à prendre le dessus, et Louise laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

-Aie !

Le cri suffit à réveiller Nylron des bras de Morphée, et il vit la manière dont il tenait la main de son invocatrice.

-Oups, désolé. Je ne contrôle jamais ma force quand je dors.

Dit il en la relâchant. Louise se frotta le poignet afin de calmer la douleur, mais quand elle entendit les propos de son familier, un doute lui vint. Se pourrait il qu'il réagit toujours ainsi en dormant ? Qu'il est toujours à l'affût du danger, même durant son sommeil ? En temps normal, ce genre de cas n'arrive qu'à des soldats. Se pourrait qu'il sache se battre ? Impossible au vu de sa personnalité. Un type aussi excentrique, qui sort des tenues d'on ne sait où, agissant comme un pervers, ne peut pas être un guerrier. D'ailleurs, comment il fait pour faire apparaître et disparaître des objets à chaque fois ?

La jeune noble regarda le roturier un instant, puis son regard se renforça.

-Bien, t'es réveillé. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne t'avises pas à recommencer. Suis je claire, familier ?

-Ouai, et c'est Nylron mon prénom, pas 'familier'.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es mon familier. De ce fait, je t'appelle comme je le désire. A moins que tu préfères que je t'appel Médor.

Dit elle, son regard sombre, un sourire de sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_-Ouais, la tenue d'hier lui irait comme un gant avec une telle personnalité._

Pensa le masqué. Il vit Louise se changer, et se retourna pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. En temps normal, Louise lui demanderait de l'aidait à s'habiller. Cependant il a été clair sur le fait qu'il n'est pas son serviteur. Juste son familier. Et ne voulant pas créer une scène comme la veille, elle décida de se changer seule. Un triste mot que celui-ci. Un mot représentant la solitude, le vide.

Après avoir fini de se changer, Louise ordonna à son familier de la suivre pour aller dans le grand hall, afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les deux marchèrent en silence le temps d'y arriver. Les deux ne disaient rien, laissant place à un sentiment de solitude pour la jeune fille. Louise jetait de rapide coup d'œils à son familier, et se rendit compte de la taille de celui-ci. Il était assez grand en fait. Aussi grand que le professeur Colbert. Voir légèrement plus grand. Nylron remarqua Louise qui tentait de le regarder discrètement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et la laissait faire. Pourquoi faire une quelconque remarque ? Il était naturel pour elle de s'intéresser à lui. Après tout, elle en a fait son familier. Et un familier devait représenter son invocateur. Se pourrait il qu'elle apprécierait les cosplays s'il forçait un peu ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le grand hall, et Nylron vit les larges tables où étaient assis les élèves. Il vit surtout les plats qui s'y trouvait.

_-Je ne sais pas qui a préparé ces plats, mais je vais lui demander s'il peut me prêter sa recette._

Se dit le familier dans sa tête. Il était perdu dans ses pensés un moment, puis se reprit pour voir que Louise était déjà attablée. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que son invocatrice était légèrement énervée. Il écouta les alentours, et entendit les autres élèves se moquait d'elle et donc de lui aussi.

-*Soupire*, C'est pour ça que je déteste les gosses. Surtout les pourris gâtés.

Se dit il. Il prit une chaise, s'assit dessus, et se préparait à manger. Mais Louise racla la gorge, amenant l'attention de son familier sur elle.

-Un souci ?

-Seuls les professeurs et les élèves peuvent s'asseoir à ces tables.

Répondit elle, laissant son familier la regarder un moment.

-Et ?

-Tu n'es pas un élève, ni un professeur. Ton assiette est là.

Dit elle en pointant du doigt une assiette fortement abîmée, contenant seulement un quignon de pain. Le masqué regarda le pain puis Louise. Il resta immobile un instant, puis soudainement dit:

-Nope, je reste où je suis. Je ne suis pas un pauvre animal.

-Familier, ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre. Descend de cette chaise, maintenant.

Lui dit Louise, d'un ton calme mais autoritaire. Nylron la regarda un instant, puis laissa la chaise.

-Si vous me cherchez, je serai hors du grand hall, maîtresse.

Répondit Nylron, arrêtant de parler avec familiarité à son invocatrice. Louise regarda son familier partir, et une pointe de culpabilité se forma dans sa tête. Pourquoi se sent elle aussi triste d'un coup ? Elle lui a donné un ordre, et il a obéit. Il l'a même appelé 'maîtresse'. Mais sa manière de le dire était froide, comparé à sa familiarité douce qu'il faisait preuve jusqu'à présent. C'est dans le silence, après avoir prié le Fondateur Brimir, qu'elle commença à manger son petit-déjeuner.

De son côté, Nylron se trouvait dehors, assis sur des escaliers, en train de manger les même biscuits colorés, dans le bol en céramique, que la veille. Il mangea dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il connaît bien le brise.

-Bon, la gamine est une tsundere de première ordre comme j'en ai jamais vu.

Dit la voix grave éthérée que Nylron appel comme 'Spectre'.

-T'as bien raison, mon pote. Cela sera plus compliqué à attendre le Star Crusher en paix, si je dois supporter son tempérament de merde.

Dit le masqué en mangeant les biscuits colorés.

-A ce sujet, il n'y a pas moyen de le contacter afin de donner de nos nouvelles ?

Demanda 'Spectre'.

-J'ai touché ce portail sans m'être préparé. C'est déjà une chance que j'avais cette balise de secours sur moi. Même si c'est aplòscortexien, au moins elle fonctionne bien.

Dit le masqué en mangeant toujours les biscuits avec son masque devant le visage.

-T'as pas tord. Ah, la rose bonbon arrive.

Fit remarquer la voix, tandis que Nylron se retourna pour voir que Louise s'approchait de lui. Une fois qu'elle était assez proche de lui, Nylron lui demandera.

-Avez vous besoin de quelque chose, maîtresse ?

Accentua-t-il le dernier mot pour laisser. Louise serra sa main droite avant de lui répondre.

-Aujourd'hui est le jour du Void. Les secondes années ont la journée libre pour qu'ils puissent faire plus connaissance avec leur familiers.

Lui répondit la fille au cheveux rose. Le masqué la regarda incrédule, du moins est-ce la sensation qu'elle avait, quand elle le regardait. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retourna pour voir une certaine fille au cheveux rouge.

-Tiens donc, si ce n'est point la Zéro et son familier.

Dit Kirche, ce qui eut pour effet que Nylron, toujours assis, de pencher la tête pour y voir de plus claire. Ce qu'il vit était donc la fille au cheveux rouge de la veille, accompagnée d'une salamandre. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait paniqué. Mais dans le cas de Nylron, c'est une autre réaction qu'il adopta. Il se leva, passa son bol derrière son dos pour avoir les mains vide, ce qui ne manqua pas à la fille à la peau mate de remarquer, puis s'avança lentement vers la salamandre et se jeta littéralement sur l'animal, avant de s'exclamer.

-Un reptincel ! J'étais toujours rêvé de voir un pokémon dans la vraie vie !

S'exclama-t-il en caressant et câlinant le lézard géant, surpris de la situation.

-C'est qui le meilleur starter de feu ? Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Regarde moi cette petite flamme au bout de la queue, et de ces adorables écailles. Je peux mourir en paix !

S'exclama le familier de la fille au cheveux rose bonbon. Cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir sur le moment, abasourdi de la situation. Dans le cas de l'héritière von Zerbst, elle fut surprise sur le moment mais se mit à rire.

-Ton familier est vraiment particulier, Louise. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Mais je suis surprise que mon familier, Flame, se laisse faire aussi facilement. Pourtant, il n'est jamais à l'aise avec les étrangers.

Dit Kirche en regardant Nylron, qui n'arrêtait pas de câliner son familier.

-Je peux voir que ton familier n'est pas aussi fidèle qu'est le mien. Mais j'aurai une question, Louise.

Dit Kirche, amenant l'attention de Louise vers elle.

-Ce type qui cajole mon familier, l'aurais tu vraiment invoquée ? Ne l'aurais tu pas plutôt payé pour qu'il joue le rôle, utilisant ton explosion pour le faire venir discrètement ?

Demanda Kirche à Louise, dont cette dernière commença à s'énerver.

-Tu te trompes. J'ai prononcée la formule correctement, et il est apparu avec l'explosion !

Lui répondit Louise, énervée des questionnements de Kirche. Cette dernière regarda sa camarade de classe, puis se retourna vers Nylron.

-Dit moi… machin. Louise dit elle vrai en disant qu'elle t'a invoquée ?

Demanda-t-elle à Nylron, ce dernier continuant à caresser Flame. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis regarda Kirche, son masque cachant toujours son visage.

-Elle dit vrai. J'étais tranquille chez moi, lorsqu'un portail s'est ouvert et que ça m'a amené ici.

Lui répondit le masqué, les yeux de Kirche se plissant. C'était frustrant pour elle, de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de ce type, afin de déterminer s'il ment ou non.

-D'accord, et comment as tu fait pour faire disparaître ce bol à l'instant ?

Lui demanda Kirche, espérant découvrir la nature de cet homme, si c'en est vraiment un.

-C'est un secret, et les magiciens ne révèlent jamais leur tours.

Lui répondit Nylron qui caressait la salamandre inconsciemment. La fille au cheveux rouge continua à le regarder un instant, puis se mit à sourire.

-Je vois, c'est donc un secret. Louise, ton familier est vraiment intéressant. Sois prudente, il se pourrait que l'envie de te le voler me vienne. Ah ah ah !

Finit elle en riant, s'éloignant tandis que la salamandre se mit à suivre son invocatrice. Les propos de Kirche eût pour effet d'énerver Louise, qui ordonna à Nylron d'aller chercher une tasse de thé. Soupirant, Nylron partit chercher du thé pour son invocatrice.

Un peu plus tard, Nylron se trouvait dans une zone entouré des secondes années qui passaient du temps à discuter entre eux, et à s'occuper de leurs familiers. Soudainement, un œil avec des ailes apparut devant Nylron, le surprenant sur le moment, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se reculer, et de percuter une servante qui fit tomber une part de tarte. La tenue de maid donnait une idée à Nylron pour un prochain cosplay féminin. Il se retourna et s'excusa auprès d'elle.

-Oups, désolé. J'ai pas fait attention.

S'excusa-t-il auprès de la servante.

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

Lui répondit elle. Elle s'apprêtait à ramasser le bout de tarte, tandis que Nylron la devança. Elle regarda à qui appartenait la main, mais fut surprise de voir un masque blanc souriant, avec une fissure le parcourant.

Les deux se relevèrent, et la jeune femme regarda de plus prêt la personne en face d'elle. Son apparence était atypique. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il s'agissait là du familier plébéien dont les rumeurs n'eurent de cesse à se répondre chez les élèves, mais aussi les professeurs et les autres roturiers.

-Se pourrait il que vous soyez le familier de miss Vallière ?

Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous voulez dire la petite Louise ? Effectivement. Je me nomme Lengftha Nylron.

Lui répondit il, remettant le bout de tarte dans l'assiette de la jeune femme. Nylron la regarda un instant, puis la trouvait plutôt mignonne. Le problème étant qu'elle ne semblait pas encore avoir la vingtaine. Et merde.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez, je me nomme Siesta. Je suis une servante de l'académie.

Lui dit elle avec le sourire, quoique, un peu perturbée à cause du masque du familier. Nylron le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Toutefois, elle fut surprise par le nom de cette personne. Pourquoi avait elle l'impression que ce nom lui disait quelque chose ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander si elle le connaissait, elle fut interrompu par un noble, plus précisément Guiche, qui attendait sa part de tarte. Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait venir, mais fut interrompu par le familier qui lui prit l'assiette en un instant dans un mouvement des plus fluides qui soit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Siesta, je m'en occupe.

Lui dit il, se retournant légèrement, sur un ton qui laissait échappait un peu de malice. Après tout, il voyait que le blond était en compagnie d'une autre fille que la veille, et souhaitait le faire chier un moment. Et non, Nylron n'est clairement pas un saint.

Guiche discutait avec sa fiancée Montmorency. Cette dernière avait des cheveux long blond bouclé avec un énorme ruban rouge attaché à l'arrière de sa tête. Tout deux discutaient de leur familiers, Guiche possédant une taupe géante assise sur ses cuisses, et Montmorency une petite grenouille orange avec des taches noires.

-J'ai parlé avec Verdante toute la nuit.

-Ah oui, toute la nuit...

Répondit Montmorency, c'est galère à épeler, tout en caressant sa grenouille, un air dubitatif quant à la réponse de son fiancé.

-Oui, Verdante possède des yeux si intelligents, et sa fourrure est si extraordinaire. Il est vraiment le familier qui m'était réservé.

Dit il en soupirant, sa fiancée lui demandant de garder la taupe sous terre lorsque les deux sont ensemble. Avant que Guiche ne puisse lui répondre, sa tarte lui fut enfin apporté, mais ne remarqua pas qu'il s'agissait de Nylron. Le jeune fils Gramont demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un thé avec.

-Ton familier est si extraordinaire, et aussi charmant que toi.

-Tu me flattes, comme d'habitude.

Guiche commença à complimenter de plus en plus sa bien-aimée, mais elle lui posa des questions quant à des rumeurs quant à une certaine infidélité de sa part. Selon les rumeurs, il verrait en cachette une fille de première année. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer, Nylron l'interrompit.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, elle portait une cape marron.

Dit il, attirant l'attention du couple sur lui. Guiche le reconnut instantanément, et la panique s'empara de lui.

-Cela signifie que les capes correspondent à l'année. Marron étant pour les premières années, noire pour les seconds et violet pour les troisième. Donc la fille d'hier soir était une première année. Je vois, cela fait sens.

En conclut Nylron, Montmorency se retournant vers Guiche pour qu'il lui explique ce que veut dire le masqué. Guiche demanda à Nylron de revenir sur ses paroles, mais Nylron le regarda, le masque mettant Guiche mal à l'aise, l'empêchant de voir le visage du familier et l'expression qu'il portait. Les secondes passèrent, puis Nylron lui dit.

-Merci pour la veille, allez tchao.

Dit il en s'éloignant, faisant Montmorency poser plus de question à Guiche. Le familier masqué vint à croiser le chemin de la jeune compagne de Guiche de la veille. Elle tenait entre ses mains un panier comportant des soufflés qu'elle a préparé exclusivement pour son bien aimé. Elle cherchait ce dernier, quand Nylron apparut devant elle, et lui pointa du pouce la direction à prendre. Elle fut surprise sur l'instant, mais le reconnut aussitôt. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule du masqué, et remarqua enfin Guiche. Ce dernier s'arrêta de respirer sur le moment, et tenta de faire comme s'il n'était pas en compagnie de sa fiancée au moment où Katie vint vers lui, lui présentant les fameux soufflés. Pour résumer la suite, les deux filles comprirent que Guiche sortait avec les deux en même temps, ce qui en résulta à deux marques de gifles au visage du jeune homme.

Guiche se releva après sa punition. Étant désormais la risée des autres élèves, le jeune noble se mit en colère après Nylron. Ce dernier étant la source de ses problèmes. Et certainement que cela risque de se reproduire dans le futur.

-Il semblerait que tu ne saches pas comment te comporter auprès des nobles.

-Malheureusement, on ne m'a jamais enseigné les bonnes manières.

Répondit Nylron en hochant des épaules. Guiche se mit à rire légèrement, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te défie à un duel !

-Un duel ?

-Exactement. Tu n'es qu'un plébéien, un familier. Pourtant, tu m'as insulté, et surtout, tu as fait pleurer deux jeunes filles. Il est de mon devoir de t'enseigner les 'bonnes manières' que l'on t'a pas enseignés.

Expliqua le noble auprès du masqué. Ce dernier rigola.

-Pleurer ? Elles semblaient plus folle de rage envers toi.

Dit il, ayant pour effet de faire rire les élèves qui se sont rassemblés pour assister à la scène. Cela eut pour effet de mettre Guiche plus en colère. Ce dernier lui donna rendez-vous à la cour de Vestry pour y tenir leur duel. Il s'éloigna, et Louise, qui a assisté à la scène de loin, s'approcha de Nylron.

-Que crois tu faire !? Viens, tu dois aller t'excuser auprès de Guiche. Il est peut être encore temps de calmer les choses.

Dit elle en tirant son familier pour qu'il le suive. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, et ce malgré les efforts de la jeune fille pour qu'il le suive.

-Louise…

Dit en l'appelant par son prénom. Louise fut surprise qu'il se remette à l'appeler par son prénom, puis le regarda de manière surprise.

-Je ne crois pas être en faute. Il est celui qui a commis la faute dans cette histoire. Et dans ce cas... ce n'est pas ma faute.

Louise s'énerva légèrement et tenta d'expliquer la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son familier.

-Tu ne comprends pas, les roturiers ne peuvent pas gagner contre des nobles ! Ce serait du miracle que tu en sortes avec de simples blessures !

Nylron regarda Louise un instant, puis retira sa main de l'emprise de sa maîtresse. Puis calmement, il se mit à caresser la tête de Louise d'une manière affectueuse. Un signe affectueux qu'elle ne pas reçut depuis un moment.

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Louise. Mais sache une chose...

Dit il en s'approchant de l'oreille de Louise.

-Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le penses.

Les yeux de Louise s'agrandirent avant de regarder son familier, les yeux dorés de ce dernier se mettant à luire légèrement. La jeune noble ne savait pas quoi répondre. En fait elle voulait toujours le convaincre de ne pas y aller. Mais le regard de son familier eut pour effet de la dissuader. Elle connaissait ce regard, l'ayant déjà vu chez sa mère. Le regard de quelqu'un qui sait se battre et qui sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

Nylron demanda à un élève de le conduire jusqu'à la cour Vestry, laissant Louise derrière, les autres élèves commençant à se rendre vers la cours en question. Louise serra son poing, puis releva son regard plein de conviction, voulant voir de quoi est capable son familier !

* * *

**Je n'arrive pas à le croire moi même. Plus de 3'000 mots pour un même chapitre. Je viens enfin de battre mon record. On peut dire que j'étais plus inspiré pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent, qui m'a laissé sur ma faim. En fait, je dois vous avouer que je n'étais pas satisfait du chapitre précédent, mais l'ai laissé comme tel puisque je ne voyais pas quoi changer. Bref, je me suis sentis plus inspiré à l'écriture de celui-ci, et j'espère que vous aurez été satisfait de la lecture de ce chapitre. Bientôt, vous verrez les compétences de Nylron, la marque de Gandalfr lui donnant juste un petit boost comparé à ses capacités de base. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même en anglais.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Alors que Guiche de Gramont défit Nylron pour un duel, pendant ce temps le professeur Colbert était parti voir le directeur de l'école, le vieux Osmond. Oui, il mérite bien son surnom. Imaginez un homme âgé, ressemblant à Gandalf du Seigneur des anneaux, mais en moins badass. Voilà le vieux Osmond. A préciser qu'il est un pervers affirmé, et qu'il possède une souris comme familier qui va espionner les sous-vêtements des femmes. Ouai… il est moins cool que Gandalf.

Donc, dans le bureau du directeur, se trouvaient le professeur Colbert, le vieux Osmond et la secrétaire de ce dernier, miss Longueville. Une femme aux cheveux verts, et à l'apparence de secrétaire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Le directeur et le professeur étaient ceux qui prirent la parole.

-Si j'ai bien compris, miss Vallière aurait donc invoquée, durant la cérémonie, un plébéien.

-Un plébéien portant constamment un masque.

Ajouta le professeur auprès de Osmond.

-Un plébéien masqué… C'est une première. Et personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble sous son masque ?

-Non. Lorsqu'il est apparu dans la cour, il portait déjà ce masque fissuré. Mais étrangement, l'idée de lui retirer ce masque ne m'est pas venu. Comme si c'était normal de le voir avec.

-Intéressant. Pensez-vous qu'il serait une menace envers nos élèves ?

-Je ne saurai trop dire. Mais une chose que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il peut être dangereux.

Expliqua Colbert, se rappelant de la sensation de peur qui l'avait frappé lorsque le familier l'avait menacé. Il avait promis de causer un génocide si on le renvoyait pas chez lui. Mais en était il seulement capable ? Et si oui, alors quelles sont ses capacités ? Et le ferait il vraiment !? Mais une chose qui inquiétait encore plus le professeur, était la rune apparut sur la main gauche du masqué.

-Si je puis rajouter un détail, directeur, il s'agit de la rune apparut pour conclure le pacte.

Dit le professeur, avant qu'il ne présente le livre qu'il avait étudié la veille, aux deux autres personnes présents dans la pièce.

-Je ne connaissais pas la rune qui était apparu, mais je pensais l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et c'est durant mes recherches que je suis tombé là dessus.

Expliqua Colbert en présentant l'ouvrage, avec une illustration de la marque apparue sur la main de Nylron. Sur le moment, les yeux de Osmond s'agrandirent en reconnaissant les runes. Malgré qu'il soit un vieux pervers, Osmond n'en reste pas moins un puissant mage. Il est donc normal, au vu de sa position, qu'il connaisse les runes du Gandalfr. Calmant sa surprise, le vieux sage se retourna vers sa secrétaire et lui demanda de quitter la salle. Demande qu'elle exécuta, sans pour autant jeter un coup d'œil au livre. Une fois sortie, les deux hommes reprirent leurs discussions.

-Êtes vous certain que ce sont les mêmes runes qui sont apparus sur la main du familier plébéien ?

-Affirmatif. Cet homme masqué possède bien ces marques sur sa main gauche.

-Il serait donc le Gandalfr. Et de ce fait, miss Vallière serait une mage du Void. L'église ne doit jamais être mise au courant de cette information ! S'ils l'apprennent, qui sait ce qui arriverait d'eux.

-C'est noté, directeur Osmond.

-Une autre question, professeur Colbert.

-Oui ?

-Cet personne, Nylron... risquerait-il de faire du mal à miss Vallière ? Et si oui, pensez vous qu'il serait possible de l'arrêter ?

A cette question, Colbert resta pensif un moment. Il ne connaissait pas le familier correctement. Après tout, il n'est là que depuis la veille. Impossible de savoir à quoi il peut penser, mais surtout, de quoi il est capable. Mais ce dont il est certain, c'est que s'il venait à affronter le masqué, alors, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

Pendant ce temps, à la cour Vestri, nous retrouvons les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour y voir Guiche et le familier de Zéro s'affronter. D'un côté se trouvait Guiche avec un air snob, tandis que de l'autre côté se trouvait Nylron en train de bailler à travers son masque.

-Je te félicite de ne pas avoir fui. Je dois t'avouer que je pensais que tu allais fuir, la queue entre les jambes. Mais je suis content de te voir ici. Parce que je pourrai te punir pour ton insolence !

-Abrège. Bordel, j'en ai connu des crétins qui aiment faire des discours, mais lui c'est vraiment un cas à part.

Répondit le familier, ce qui amusa le public. L'attitude de cet personne ne connaît elle donc aucune limite ? Si tel est le cas, alors Guiche sera fera un véritable plaisir de lui enseigner les bonnes manières.

Un peu écarté des autres élèves, se trouvaient Tabitha et Kirche. La fille au cheveux bleu lisait son livre, jetant de rapide coup d'oeil à l'événement, tandis que Kirche regardait attentivement le familier. Enfin elle allait voir de quoi il est capable. Et peut être saura-t-elle enfin comment il fait son petit tour de passe-passe avec les objets.

Depuis leur discutions, un peu plus tôt, la jeune jeune noble au cheveux rouge, d'origine de Germania, se méfiait du familier de Louise. Elle se rendit compte que la veille, elle ne s'était pas demandée à quoi il pouvait ressembler sous ce masque. Comme si c'était normal qu'il le portait. Se pourrait il que d'autres personnes aient cette sensation ? Dans tous les cas, elle restait attentive au duel.

Quant à Siesta, elle s'inquiétait pour le masqué. Aucun roturier n'avait réussi à battre un noble. Et elle avait toujours une question pour lui. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de connaître ce nom ?

Finalement, Louise se trouvait en retrait, les mains serrés, attendant de voir son familier en action. Normalement elle irait s'interposer entre eux, afin d'éviter de voir son familier être blessé. Mais quand elle a vu le regard confiant de Nylron, elle vit une sorte de force en émaner. Et ce réflexe ce matin, lorsqu'elle a tenté de lui retirer son masque, mais qu'il l'a stoppé pendant son sommeil, cela prouve qu'il est quelqu'un de prudent. Non ?

De retour au duel, Guiche s'énerva légèrement face au commentaire de son adversaire, mais se reprit.

-Soit, tu souhaites que j'abrège ? Alors… que le duel commence !

S'exclama le noble en secouant sa rose qui lui sert de baguette, dont une pétale commença à se poser vers le sol.

-Enfin, il était temps.

_-Est ce que je devrai te donner un coup de main ?_

Lui demanda la voix grave de Spectre via la pensée.

_-Seulement si cela s'envenime. Si ça arrive, alors ton aide sera effectivement nécessaire._

_-C'est noté._

Lorsque la communication interne se finit, la pétale de rose toucha enfin le sol, d'où surgit une armure féminin, armée d'une lance.

-Je me présente, je suis Guiche de Gramont, et mon nom runique est Guiche le bronze. Et ton adversaire sera donc une valkyrie de bronze.

Se présenta le noble. Mais il fut surpris de voir le plébéien sortir un carnet et un crayon , d'une poche de sa veste bleu, qu'il commença à griffonner dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bah là tu vois, le design de ta valkyrie est intéressante, alors je me permet de dessiner une esquisse pour un prochain costume. Hmmm, peut être devrai je ajouter des doigts à ce cosplay. Et certainement modifier la forme du heaume. Hmmm… ouai il y a de l'idée !

Même alors que certains seraient surpris de voir l'invocation, ce type se permet de rester dans son monde, sans prendre quoique ce soit au sérieux, à dessiner pour faire un costume ! Il y a bien une limite quant à son impertinence, non ?

-Tu continues encore à te moquer de moi. Je vois, dans ce cas, fonce ma valkyrie !

Ordonna le mage envers son invocation, qui commença à charger l'adversaire, commençant par donner un coup de poing. Mais alors que le coup allait le toucher, Nylron leva sa main droite et la posa sur celle du golem pour faire une pirouette acrobatique pour finir debout sur les épaules de la valkyrie de bronze, et continua à dessiner.

-Mouai, le heaume aurait besoin d'une autre forme.

Commenta le familier, ne se préoccupant pas de la situation. Tous les élèves furent surpris de le voir être posé sur le golem, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

-C-comment es tu monté là haut !?

S'exclama Guiche à l'intention de Nylron, qui se retourna vers lui.

-Bah c'est très simple. J'ai juste pris appuis sur la main du golem, et avec un rapide élan, je me suis jeté sur les épaules de ton invocation. Rien de plus simple. Pourquoi, t'en es pas capable ?

-Une personne de normal ne peut éviter un coup pareil pour se poser sur son adversaire comme d'une simple plateforme !

-Meh, c'est juste que tu ne t'es jamais entraîné. Et maintenant, je vais détruire ton golem en un coup.

Dit le familier masqué, avant de faire un salto arrière, où il attrapa la tête du golem avec ses pieds, et avec l'élan et la vitesse, décapita la construction de bronze.

-Je dois t'avouer que ce golem était moins solide que je le pensais. Je pensais l'attirer dans ma chute, mais elle en a perdu la tête.

Si les élèves n'étaient pas assez surpris par l'esquive du masqué, le voir décapiter un golem de bronze avec ses pieds eut pour effet de les choquer.

-T'en as d'autre ? Car là, ce n'est même pas l'échauffement pour moi.

Se remettant de sa surprise, Guiche invoqua deux autres golems de bronze qui chargèrent le familier, qui s'étirait les jambes. La première des deux constructions fonça sur le familier, la lance en avant pour l'empaler, mais Nylron esquiva de la même manière que l'autre en prenant appuis sur l'arme, et se jeta sur la tête du golem pour l'attraper avec ses mains, restant en équilibre dessus. Puis il fit une rotation sur lui même, arrachant la tête de l'invocation avec, qu'il jeta directement sur la seconde valkyrie pour la désorienter. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Nylron je jeta sur elle, ses pieds en avant pour arracher de nouveau la tête. En à peine dix secondes, le familier de Zéro venait de battre les deux valkyries en bronze de Guiche.

Kirche regardait Nylron battre les golems de Guiche avec aisance, commençant à se mordre l'ongle en se demandant ce qu'il cachait d'autre. Tabitha était surprise de voir que le type d'hier était aussi doué pour se battre. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette manière. Siesta soupira de soulagement en voyant Nylron se débrouiller, et Louise était surprise de voir son familier réussir à esquiver aussi facilement, ce qui l'amena à se rappeler de la veille quand il esquivait les coups de fouet qu'elle lui envoyait.

Le jeune noble blond commença à paniquer, puis invoqua une dizaine de valkyries. Un sourire malsain au lèvre, la peur se lisant sur ses yeux, le noble regardant son adversaire avec le désir de le battre.

-Et maintenant, c'est encore de l'échauffement pour toi ? Tu penses que c'est en jouant au singe que tu arriveras à battre mes dix golems !?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part du masqué fut un soupire. Nylron commença à s'étirer, et se baissa pour se préparer à faire un sprint.

-Bon, il semblerait que je dois devenir un peu plus sérieux.

Soudainement, Nylron fonça vers l'un des golems, se jetant littéralement sur le heaume avec ses deux mains. Avec l'élan de son mouvement, le challenger réussit à jeter le golem en direction de deux autres constructions de bronze, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber au sol.

Trois golems surgirent, l'un avec une lance et les deux autres avec une épée. Les épéistes attaquèrent sur les flancs du familier masqué, ce dernier les esquivant au dernier mouvement en faisant une roulade. Quant à la valkyrie avec la lance, cette dernière lança son arme en direction de Nylron, qui vit l'arme au dernier instant.

Les spectateurs voyant que le familier n'allait pas réussir à esquiver le coup se mirent à paniquer, certains se couvrant les yeux. Guiche vit la scène, et la peur s'empara de lui. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Quant à Louise, elle se figea de peur en voyant que Nylron n'allait pas esquiver la lance, beaucoup trop grosse pour simplement décaler sa tête. Elle allait le perdre, et c'était de sa faute pour ne pas l'avoir convaincu de ne pas y participer.

Du côté de Nylron, la lance n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son masque, prête à lui arracher la tête. Il vit l'arme à la toute dernière seconde, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

-...

La lance finit par transpercer le visage du familier, emportant sa tête et continuant sa route pour finalement atterrir dans le sol. Tous eurent un élan de panique quant à la scène. La lance avait tué le familier de Louise, emportant sa tête avec. Le silence prit place dans la cour Versti, personne ne disant quoique ce soit de la mort du familier. Les élèves qui étaient venu assister au duel, s'attendaient à voir le plébéien subir une punition de la part de Guiche. Pas que ce dernier ne le tue. Guiche avait créé des golems avec des armes, et l'un de ces golems venaient de finir par tuer leur cible. Le jeune noble venait enfin de tuer son premier adversaire. Le premier d'une longue liste à venir.

Louise, devant la vue du cadavre décapité de son familier, tomba au sol. Les larmes commençant à couler le long de son visage. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas forcée son familier à lui obéir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle le laisse faire ? Elle savait qu'un roturier ne pouvait pas battre un noble, et malgré les talents acrobatiques et d'esquives de Nylron, ce dernier s'est finalement fait avoir.

Guiche recula de quelques pas, regardant ses mains avec effroi. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il venait de tuer un humain. Il tomba sur ses genoux, et se mit à vomir. Siesta se mit à crier en voyant le cadavre d'un autre roturier. Kirche resta immobile devant la scène, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se soit fait tuer. Finalement, Tabitha regarda le cadavre du masqué, mais un détail la frappa. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Elle regarda la lance plantée au sol, et vit que la tête du familier de Vallière n'y était pas non plus. Elle regarda de nouveau le corps, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant quelque chose. Une étrange fumée noire s'échappait du cou.

-...Quelque chose se prépare.

Dit la fille au cheveux bleu, amenant l'attention de Kirche sur elle un instant. Elle regarda de nouveau le corps de Nylron, et vit les vêtements et le corps de ce dernier devenir noir. Tous virent le changement, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Louise regarda la scène, et soudainement, le corps de son familier se changea en une masse noire ressemblant à de la brume.

-Qu'est-ce que- !

La masse s'éleva dans les airs, et fonça vers le golem qui avait jeté une lance. Alors que la brume se rapprocha du la construction de bronze, une chaussure en sortie, suivit d'une jambe tendue, la seconde étant pliée, et soudainement ce fut Nylron au complet qui apparut.

-It's Show Time !

S'exclama le masqué, finissant par emporter la tête du golem avec son pied. Le familier atterrit au sol après avoir décapité la construction de bronze. Il se releva, regarda le public, et finit par dire:

-Bah quoi, vous avez vu un fantôme ?

Demanda-t-il avant de rire.

-Hé, hé, un fantôme… Laissez tomber, je me comprend.

Les spectateurs regardait le roturier masqué et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

**-QUOI !?**

S'écrièrent-ils tous, ce qui eut pour effet de forcer Nylron à boucher ses oreilles.

-PUTAIN, VOS GUEULE!

Le premier à parler fut Guiche.

-Mais comment as tu survécu ? La lance t'avait arraché la tête !

S'exclama le blond. Nylron le regarda et lui répondit.

-Bah… avec de la magie. Comment aurai je pu esquiver à ce coup sinon ?

Répondit tout simplement Nylron. La réaction qui en suivit était assez comique. Tout le monde le regardait bouche-bée, les yeux grand ouvert.

-D-de la magie tu as dit ?

-Ouai. Quoi, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je suis un mage ?

Et une nouvelle fois, tous se mirent à gueuler ensemble.

**-C'EST UN MAGE !?**

Après quoi, les élèves se posèrent des questions entre eux. Comme par exemple: 'Est ce que cela signifie que c'est un noble ?', ' 'Alors cette brume était de la magie ?', 'Mais c'est quoi ce type ?'. Des questions dans ce style.

avait cessée de fonctionner, Siesta était confuse, Kirche en restait bouche-bée, Tabitha restait Tabitha, et Guiche paniquait face à la situation.

Le temps passa, puis Nylron s'exclama.

-VOS GUEULE, BORDEL ! A force de crier, vous allez finir par me rendre sourd.

Cria-t-il, forçant tout le monde à reprendre son calme.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est dit… je crois que le duel est toujours d'actualité, non ?

Dit le masqué en se retournant vers guiche, tout en se craquant les doigts. Guiche reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et laissa échapper un 'hé ?'.

-Le duel n'étant pas finit, je propose donc de le reprendre.

Expliqua Nylron, avec un ton des plus sombre qui soit. Après quoi, la même brume noire que précédemment, commença à envelopper le soit disant mage. La peur s'empara de Guiche, et contre toute attente, leva ses mains, sa rose toujours en main, avant de s'exclamer.

-J'abandonne. Beaucoup trop d'émotion se sont produit, et je n'ai plus la volonté de me battre.

Nylron regarda Guiche un moment, avant de hausser des épaules.

-Okay, de toute manière je vais avoir des comptes à rendre à Louise, alors autant me préparer.

Dit il, la brume noir disparaissant, permettant à Guiche de soupirer de soulagement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose au sol. Il y vit la moitié d'une rose. Il regarda sa rose, et vit cette dernière tranchée en deux. La peur revint, la sueur se formant sur son front, et regarda le familier de Louise qui se trouvait désormais de dos.

Les yeux de Guiche s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'en réalité, Nylron n'a jamais été sérieux de tout le combat, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait put mettre fin duel avant même qu'elle n'ait eut lieu. En fait, si Nylron le souhaitait, il l'aurait déjà tué. Qu'est ce que Zéro a-t-elle invoquée ?

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 5 de sortie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review quant à ce chapitre. Et je vous dis, à la prochaine.**


End file.
